


spiral

by cyanidenevertastedbetter



Series: Red and Pink [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, One Shot, Oops, Panic Attacks, Reincarnation, Suicide, big tw, i probably used to many italics, like seriously, starts off with suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidenevertastedbetter/pseuds/cyanidenevertastedbetter
Summary: She dies wanting to escape, and awakes in a world in which you can’t.
Series: Red and Pink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123421
Kudos: 7





	spiral

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags! This series deals with very triggering topics.

Within her last breaths, her last thoughts, her last moments, she stares at the blood  _ drip drip dripping  _ onto the filthy, dirty,  _she was supposed to clean the floor _ _before they came home oh god she’s going to get_ - floor. It was her own blood. Her own blood dripping onto the floor like it had done many times before, but this time it was too much,  _too much._

She wasn’t going to survive this time. She knew this much at least. She knew that this time when she drove the knife into her wrists she wouldn’t survive. But she knew this. It was either she was killed by her own hands or slowly killed by theirs. 

She can feel her head getting lighter, body getting heavier. She can hear her breathing rattle in her torso, desperate to try and heal its extension. She can see her vision getting blurry and dark. She can- _She can_ \-  **She can-** _**She can-** _

.

.

.

She awakes with a start. Was it a cruel dream? But she could feel the pain. She could smell and feel and hear and feel and smell and hear and-

She noticed her surroundings.

It’s not her ‘bedroom’.

She passes out from hyperventilating.

.

.

.

When she awakes again, she doesn’t immediately freak out. 

Inspecting her surrounding and herself, she noticed with a dark detachment that she is not herself. This room is girly, pink and decorated. This body is young, girly, and... pink? Her hair is pink. Blinking, she lifts her shoulder-blade length hair and runs her hands through it. It’s  _pink_ . And soft. Very soft actually. Looking down at her hands, she notes that they are small and delicate.  _She_ is now small and delicate. 

She looks to the soft, large bed she is sitting on. It has tons of blankets, pillows and stuffed animals. She is wearing a thin, white nightgown. She glances to the walls, light pink and covered in decorative items. She stares out the window. It’s been a while since she’s seen...  _What_?

Blinking and rubbing her eyes lightly to make sure it wasn’t a trick of her eyes, she stares opened mouth at the man jumping across the rooftops. 

_What the absolute hell-_

She closes her mouth and blinks heavily as she tries to pretend this was just a  _one time thing, maybe it was some weird parko_ _-_ What.

What.

_What_.

Of course! Of course she had to have this happen. Reincarnated in a manga she knows practically nothing about. And judging by her looks, one of the main characters too! 

Of course this happened to her. She can’t get a single  **_SECOND_** of peace, can she? She goes from the disgusting disgusting  _dis_ \-  house to a world where people like them lived freely and were regarded as  heroes . 

She can’t do this. She  _can’t do this-_

“Sakura! Sweetie! Are you awake?”

There’s knocking at her door.

Donning the  _usual_ people pleasing smile, sweet innocent and naive in all the ways she wasn’t, and coating her voice in those same ingredients, she responds.

“Yes mother! I am getting ready. I will be down in a minute.”

Plans. PlansPlansplans. What should she do? Should she play innocent? Play and play until one day she gets found out? Kill herself the same way she did to get into this position? Kill herself and change so so many things, with the last words her parents hear of their darling daughter not even being their own? Run and hide? Run and get caught immediately and be regarded as a traitor because she compares as  _nothing_ to the skilled, deadly killers in this world?

She will find out. But first, she needs to get ready.


End file.
